


Rien

by IAmANonnieMouse



Series: AELDWS 2020 Write-Along [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: “We’re in a dream,” she says. "We need to wake up.”
Series: AELDWS 2020 Write-Along [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832308
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	Rien

**Author's Note:**

> Thus continues my AELDWS write-along, in which I never make A/E the main focus of the drabble!
> 
> Week 3  
> Prompt: "Dont look back"  
> Genre: Noir  
> Word Count: Exactly 300 words

Mal lets herself into my office long after I should’ve left, but surprise, surprise, here I am.

I kick my feet up and cross my arms. “What are you doing out so late?”

She perches on the edge of my desk. “I need your help.”

I frown. “Is everything okay? Are James and Phillipa-”

“We’re in a dream,” she says, eyes flat, voice calm as can be. “I need Dom to remember that. We need to wake up.”

I stare at her. I’ve known her since we were tiny. I’ve seen her at her best and her worst. But I’ve never seen her like this.

“Arthur.” She places her hand over mine. “Will you help me?”

There’s only one answer to that. I’ve never been able to tell her no. 

I work on gathering evidence. Not that we’re dreaming. That Mal needs help. 

I sit and talk with her late into the night, taking copious notes. And by day, I pretend to gather the evidence she wants. 

I’m burning the candle at both ends, but what can you do? It’s Mal. I’d do anything for her, and we both know it. 

A couple weeks in, she suggests we confront Dom on their anniversary night.

“You’ll help me, right?” she asks me, eyes wide.

There’s only one answer I can give. 

We’re sitting in the hotel window, legs dangling over the side. We did this when we were kids, sitting on her family’s roof. It brings a bittersweet smile to my face.

The phone rings. Mal climbs back inside to answer it. 

“Dom’s on his way up,” she says, resting her hands on my shoulders.

I turn to look at her, but she holds me fast. “Don’t look back,” she whispers in my ear. “I’ll see you when we wake up.”


End file.
